Ichigo Kurosaki VS the 7 Evil Exes
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Life after college hasn't been everything Ichigo thought it would be. With crazy friends and annoying roommates, life is oddly simple. But after meeting the girl of his dreams, his life is flipped upside down. Multi crossover
1. The Girl of His Dreams, Literally

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, Naruto, Bleach, or YuYu Hakuso.

**AN:** Okay, I know I really shouldn't be starting another story but this idea wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write. Though I'm not planning on making this story too long, only about eight chapters, give or take a chapter or two.

Okay so I don't know much about the movie or the comic. Everything I do know I read offline so it's not going to be very much alike. I just liked the idea of a guy fighting a girl's ex's and who better than Kagome who is paired with almost every imaginable guy.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki and the Seven Evil Ex-Boyfriends**

**Chapter One,**

**The Girl of His Dreams, Literally**

Her hands were soft and Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't stop the moan he let out in utter pleasure even if he had wanted to as they expertly ran through his unruly, orange locks. Subconsciously he leaned his head backward, trying to get closer to her touch. Faintly, he could smell apples, spiced apples and it intoxicated him, letting him reach an unimaginable high that he never wanted to come down from.

Lethargically, he opened his eyes and met pools of blue, drowning in a sea of black. Other than that, he couldn't see her very clearly, but he could make out the outline of her heart shaped face. Hesitantly, he reached a hand up to cup her face, craving the feel of her skin against his.

His hand never made it.

Something soft, but firm stuck him on the back of his head, jolting Ichigo awake and off of his twin sized bed. He landed in a heap on his ass and on the ground with his blanket tangled around him with his hair sticking out more than usual, if that was even possible.

Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his dream all but forgotten.

"What the hell," he yelled once he got his bearings as he glared at his smirking roommate, before attempting to stand up. Half-way there he tripped thanks to the jumbled up mess his blanket had made. This time he had fallen face flat on the floor, at his roommate's feet.

"I really hate you right now," he mumbled through a mouthful of carpet, as he slowly rolled onto his back, spitting out spurts of carpet as he did so.

From his new position on his back, Ichigo could see his roommate, Miroku Kaazana, smirking, his violet eyes full of mirth. He really wanted to kill him, had ever since they started rooming together, but sadly, he did pay a third of the rent and he didn't feel like looking for a new tenant.

"You might want to get up soon sunshine. We gotta go help the girls move. Or did you forget," Miroku spoke, nudging him on the shoulder with his foot.

By the girls he meant their two friends, Sango Harrada and Tatsuki Arisawa. Sango was Miroku's childhood friend and newly dubbed girlfriend and Tatsuki had been one of his best friends growing up. The two girls had been living with another friend of theirs, Hinata Hyuga but she had decided to take the plunge and was letting her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, move in with her along with his little brother Shippo. And since it had been originally Hinata's apartment, Sango and Tatsuki had been apartment hunting for the better part of the month.

Ichigo flipped him off before making another attempt at standing up. This time he managed to do so without another incident. This day was not starting out how he would've liked it.

"Aww, that's not very nice Ichi."

"I told you not to call me that," Ichigo growled out, slowing stretching his arms, a scowl etched onto his angry features. "And I didn't forget. I just don't see why I have to help. It's your girlfriend who's moving."

"True, but she is moving in with your friend Tatsuki. Who you did promise to help out," Miroku pointed out, smiling triumphantly when Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"That was a loaded bet and you know it. Those harpies tricked me," Ichigo argued back, ignoring the dark look Miroku suddenly sent him.

"A promise is a promise Ichigo and if you call Sango a harpie again, I'll personally make sure you never see the light of day again," Miroku threatened, the smile still on his face.

Ichigo let out an involuntary shudder. Miroku was one person he never wanted to piss off. He rarely got angry and when he did, it was usually bad news for whoever had made him angry which was a very hard thing to do.

"Whatever just get the hell out of my room," Ichigo griped, pushing his unwanted roommate out of his room and slamming the door shut right in his face with a loud bang, shaking the whole apartment.

Emitting one last yawn, he shuffled around his room haphazardly choosing a few articles of clothing. Swiftly he slipped on a pair of faded jeans that were ripped in random places, a plain red v-neck shirt, and a black jacket.

Running to the bathroom, he took a quick glance at himself in the mirror. The scowl was still on his face but his hair had managed to smother down some though it still stuck out in unnatural angles. Feeling frustrated, he let out a disgruntled sigh as he stared at himself through the mirror. He was twenty-two, out of his family's home (thank kami), a newly college graduate with lots of friends, and a crazy family who always supported him. He had what others could only hope for, yet he felt oddly empty. Something was missing and he didn't know what.

"Hurry up Ichi, you know what the girls will do to us if we're late," Miroku loudly spoke, breaking Ichigo away from his thoughts.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming."

* * *

"You know, you girls could help," Miroku panted, dropping a set of rather large boxes in front of the two girls who were sitting on their plush couch, the only piece of available furniture. Everything else was covered by boxes which were an amazing feat to him since it was a three room, two floor apartment.

They didn't bother to respond. Instead Sango and Tatsuki began talking about martial arts competitions again, like they had been all day.

"Yea, especially after you go on about all that sexist crap," Ichigo snorted, agreeing with Miroku as he and Naruto shoved a mattress through the door. Unfortunately for them, the girl's had an upstairs apartment that had only meant more work for them.

"A girl can do whatever a guy can," Naruto added, doing a bad impression of a girl's voice. "Well why doncha prove it by actually helping."

Chad, who had been the smart one of the four guys and kept his mouth shut, wisely took a step back, out of the apartment. Even from outside he could hear his friend's cries of pain.

Miroku he suspected by the way he was with Sango was a masochist; there was no way a guy could stand being hit that much. Naruto was just stupid, plain and simple and Ichigo, he merely needed to learn to shut his mouth sometimes. He'd be a lot better off if he did. After great hesitation, he re-entered the apartment.

Sango and Tatsuki had moved from the couch and to the kitchen. Miroku, Ichigo and Naruto were piled one on top of the other in the middle of the room.

Shaking his head in embarrassment at his friends, he reluctantly helped them all back up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Yusuke was the smart one. I should've just stayed home," Ichigo grunted, rubbing his sore shoulder, Naruto agreeing with his statment. Alone, Tatsuki was scary but teamed up with Sango. Both girls were a powerhouse and they knew it with Tatsuki a black belt and regionally recognized as the second best martial artist in Japan and Sango was trained in an array of weapons and hand to hand combat, having been descended from a line of warriors. That was just a recipe for disaster for whatever poor schmuck pissed them off.

Yusuke Urameshi was Ichigo and Miroku's other roommate. Ichigo had known him since college, in fact they had roomed together in the dorm rooms for their first and second year. Unlike Miroku, he actually liked hanging out with him.

"No he's not. That idiot's gonna get it for not showing up," Tatsuki snarled from the kitchen, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor.

Yusuke was also her boyfriend.

Grumbling, Ichigo yawned, "Whatever."

"Where'd he go anyway," Naruto asked.

Miroku shrugged.

"He said something about picking up a friend last night," Ichigo answered, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Crap," Sango suddenly shrieked. Looking to her boyfriend's confused face, she answered his unasked question. "I was supposed to be at the airport an hour ago!"

Before any anybody could question her, Sango had grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the apartment.

"What was that all about," Ichigo inquired, confusion clearly seen on his, Naruto and Chad's face.

"Exactly what she said idiot. She was supposed to be at the airport an hour ago," Tatsuki sardonically replied, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed, plopping down on the empty couch.

An apple suddenly beamed him on the side of his head.

"What the fuck!"

"I swear Ichigo, if you say whatever one more time, I'm going to kill you," Tatsuki glowered.

He didn't buy her empty threat.

"Whatever," he baited.

Chad intervened before Tatsuki could live up to her threat. He knew why Tatsuki was being more aggressive than usual but he didn't know what Ichigo's problem was. He was being surlier than usual.

"So, who's the third room for?"

"Oh," she looked caught off guard by the question. Letting out a small chortle, she sheepishly admitted, "I actually don't know."

"Wait, what," Naruto cried. "You're telling us you are moving in with some chick you don't even know."

"Well yea," she replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Besides, Sango and Miroku know her and they said you did too Naruto. She's actually the girl they went to pick up. Sango told me her name, but I forgot."

"So where's this chick from if they have to pick her up at the airport."

"I think Sango said she's from Tokyo but she spent a semester abroad," Tatsuki said, joining Ichigo on the couch, sitting on his legs.

"Tokyo eh? Why's she coming here? Karakura is boring as hell compared to Tokyo," Ichigo asked though he didn't necessarily care for the answer. His eyes were half closed and he was ready to crash right then and there. Last night he had been dragged to a party with Renji and Rukia and he could honestly say that he had only gotten an hour of sleep.

"Dunno, I asked the same thing. But Sango only said that she was looking for a quieter setting. And something about escaping from a bad break up."

"You remember all that but not her name," Naruto snorted, earning a cuff on the ear courtesy of Tatsuki.

Yawning, Ichigo didn't quite catch what Chad said. His head felt oddly muddled and he could've sworn he heard humming. Shaking his head as if shaking away the sleep, he looked to his friends. His brow scrunched up in confusion when he saw their faces covered in shadow and soon he could barely see the outline of their bodies. He couldn't even feel Tatsuki's body on his legs anymore.

Quelling any feeling of panic, he quickly sat up only for a pair of hand to pull him back down. The scent of apples filled his nostrils.

This time her expertly skilled hands started to rub his shoulders, massaging out the tension. Ichigo practically melted right there in her hands. All his senses were going into overdrive and it was all because of a few simple touches.

With great reluctance he stopped her ministrations. Sitting back up, he slowly turned around. He had to see her face.

The sensation of something wet and slimy was suddenly lodged into his ear.

Ichigo bolted off the couch, bringing him face to face with a smirking Naruto. He really needed new friends.

"You are so dead," he bristled out, lunging for the blond. Chad hastily stopped him from choking the life out of one of their friends. If anything broke, he knew the girls would kill them and heaven forbid what Hinata would do to him. She may come off as shy and docile but as the saying went, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"So who were you dreaming about strawberry," Naruto teased, encouraging his wrath. "Man what was giving you such a hard on. You wouldn't stop moaning."

"Whatever," he mumbled, not caring anymore as he took off. He didn't feel like being around anybody anymore.

Tatsuki followed him out the apartment.

"What's wrong Ichigo? I know Naruto's an idiot, but he's never gotten to you like this before? Why are you so worked up," she asked, concern laced heavily in her words.

"It's not Naruto, Tatsuki. I just want to be left alone right now," he harshly spoke. Ignoring anything else she might have said, he took off running, leaving her behind.

* * *

She was driving him crazy and he didn't even know who she was. But every single time he closed his eyes, he could feel her, hell he could even smell her but he could never see her. The little teasing glimpses he would get only drove him madder. He really did not know how much more of this he could take.

Frustrated, he leaned farther into his seat. It had been three hours now sine he had ran out of Tatsuki's apartment, leaving his friends behind. He had run all the way to the bus stop and had been riding it since. He had nowhere to go, nowhere he wanted to be so he sat, letting the rest of the day fade by.

As if in a daze, he checked his watch. It was almost seven o'clock. He was supposed to see a movie with Tatsuki, Yusuke, and Chad at seven fifteen. He probably should go and apologize to Tatsuki for blowing her off like that.

Sighing, he let his head drop, burrowing it in the recess of his hands. He thought life would be easier after school, but he felt as confused as ever. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled apples. Mentally he groaned. When would it end?

This time, instead of the usual sensual touches he was used to from her nimble hands; he felt a finger poking his shoulder, repeatedly.

Swiftly he caught her hand and looked up. It was his dream girl, literally. He really couldn't believe it. She was real.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **It took me a while to figure out who the seven evil exes would be. InuYasha's not one of them. I wanted them to be canon or AU pairings. So I chose the most popular from each fandom, sort of. Ichigo was actually the most popular in Bleach.

Anyways, I chose two characters from InuYasha, Naruto, and YuYu Hakusho and one from Bleach. I' m curious to see if anybody can guess them right.


	2. Too Good to Be True, Of Course It Is

**Chapter Two,**

**Too Good to Be True, Of Course It Is**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were big and expressive and a vibrant shade of blue that made the ones from his dreams seem dull. Her hair was as dark and inky as the midnight sky with strands of neon pink dyed into the mix. She had a heart shape face with a pair of sensual lips.

Subconsciously he licked his own lips, thinking about how they must have tasted.

She wore a simple short, black skirt, exposing her long, tanned legs with a pair of purple hi-top converse. Her shirt was a striped purple, grey, and black v-neck, giving him a teasing glance of her cleavage. Hanging from her shoulder was a messenger bag with random sketches drawn all over it.

"Uhh, do you mind," she spoke, indicating to her hand which he was still holding onto.

Ichigo instantly let her hand go, blushing a deep scarlet that he was sure contested with his hair. Kami he felt like such an idiot right now. He probably looked as bad as Hinata used to whenever she was around Naruto.

"So-sorry," he stuttered out.

Great he sounded like her too.

She laughed and Ichigo felt his world come to an abrupt halt.

"It's alright. I probably shouldn't have been poking you either. But do you mind if I sit next to you. The bus is kinda full."

"Wha, n-no, s-s-sure. Go right ahead," he somehow managed to get out.

He was definitely the world's biggest idiot at the moment.

Giggling, she took the seat right beside him. She hadn't been lying when she said the bus was crowded, there were passengers crammed side to side, including his dream girl now. She was so close to him that their things were touching, and he could feel the heat radiating off her person. He was sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest.

Mentally, he raked his mind for something, anything to say. This was his chance and he couldn't just let her get away.

"So, you're an art student."

He could've slapped himself. He couldn't believe of all the things, his mind had come up with that. He was stereotyping. Just because she had a backpack drawn all over, didn't necessarily mean she was an art student.

"Really," she raised an eyebrow, now looking straight at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, one artist can easily recognize another," he smoothly replied, inwardly congratulating himself. Where was this Ichigo earlier?

"You're pretty good. Yea, I am an art student. In fact, I'm about to be in my final semester too," she said, a smile on her face.

He could've died a happy man right there.

"As you can tell, I like to draw," she said, pointing to her bag, "What about you? What's your tool of the trade?"

"A guitar actually. I'm in, well, I was in a band but we broke up about, two years now," he answered. Wow, it had been two years since he had last played in his first and only band.

"Aww, what happened?"

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really like talking about that part of his life too much.

He let out a hallow laugh. "Life I guess. We all changed and went in different directions."

"I'm sorry."

That surprised him. Whatever he had been expecting her to say, that wasn't it. Most of the people he had given the same answer to would just shrug their shoulders and agree that life was like that. She even looked genuinely apologetic too.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Still, it must've hurt, losing friends like that," she replied, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Ichigo felt as if those eyes saw right into him, straight to his core. He looked away.

"You speak as if you know from experience."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her look away and stare at her hands before replying wistfully, "Something like that."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. She looked terribly sad and he felt guilty about bring up the whole situation.

"But hey, you learn from things like that and learn to appreciate the friends who stuck by you, even if y'all did change," she declared, smiling at him.

Her smile was contagious and he felt his sour mood ebbing away. The past wouldn't ruin this moment. Uncharacteristically, he returned the smile, it was hard not to.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he introduced.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she answered back.

"So, Ichigo-san, if you're no longer in a band, are you a student?"

"Actually, I just graduated from college but I start grad school next fall," he replied.

"Ooh, grad school? What are you going for?"

"I'm going to be a pre-med student. My father owns a small clinic and he wants me to take over once I graduate," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "What about you? What does one actually do with a degree in art besides being a teacher?"

"It depends what field of art you study."

"Oh, so what field of art did you study," he mocked her words, enjoying watching her as she got all flustered.

She pinched him on the arm as she crossed her own arms against her chest all the while letting out an affronted, "hmph."

Trying to hide his laughter, he apologized, "I'm sorry. But for real, what area of art did you specialize in?"

She gave him a quizzical gaze before her smile slowly returned. "Well, since you did apologize, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know. I studied digital graphics but I was thinking about becoming a manga artist."

"That's pretty cool. By the drawings from your bag, I'm sure whatever you do will be great," he replied and he honestly meant it.

This time it was her turn to blush and Ichigo felt pleased with himself.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

She blushed even harder.

"So are you from around here?"

"N-no. I just moved here," she stammered out, her gaze focused on her feet now. "What about you Kurosaki-san?"

"I've lived here all my life and just call me Ichigo." Offhandedly he added, "I could show you around if you want?"

"Don't I feel special. I get my very own handsome and witty bodyguard," she teased, scoring a blush of her own. So far, she was winning.

"You should," he pompously stated.

"He's humble too."

Smirking, he stood and pulled the string to stop the bus. Offering a hand to Kagome, he swallowed back a lump and waited for what felt like an eternity. She took it without hesitation.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Kagome huffed out as they finally came to a stop, one hand clutching onto his arm to steady herself, the other still entwined with his.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, looking for the movie ushers that had been chasing them. "I can't believe they followed us for as long as they did."

"Yea, who knew they got so worked up over people sneaking into a movie," She innocently stated.

Ichigo snorted. "Those losers need to get a life."

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Nodding his head, Ichigo let her drag him to the nearest WacDonald's. This was easily the best night of his life. He had showed her all the exciting things Karakura had to offer. He had taken her to the major parks, the old historic buildings, and a few of his favorite places he liked to hang out with his friends. And that whole night, she hadn't let go of his hand once.

They quickly ordered their food and found a booth by the window.

"So what were you doing by yourself anyway?"Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. "You know, since you're new to Karakura."

"Oh yea. My so called best friend was supposed to pick me up and show me around. I was waiting for over an hour before I decided to just take off." She angrily took a bite out of her cheeseburger, only being partial truthful.

She was cute when she was angry but Ichigo decided to change the subject in hopes of lightening her mood.

"So, where are you from Kagome," Ichigo asked, taking a drink from the soda he had ordered.

"I grew up on a shrine in Tokyo, one of the last shrines there actually."

"A shrine maiden huh? You don't look like any miko I've ever seen." He looked her over once more. He definitely wouldn't have ever pegged her for a shrine maiden, she just looked so, so carefree and lighthearted. All the shrines his father had dragged him to when he was younger had mikos who were always so sullen and daunting. They had kind of scared him.

"You know what. I'll take that as a compliment." She said, swiping one of his fries. "I remember my grandfather used to take me to my cousin's shrine in hopes I'd be more like her. His plan kinda backfired a bit and my uncle still won't speak to me for being so 'unrefined` and 'corrupting his precious flower of youth`."

Ichigo nearly spit out his drink. "His what?"

"I know it's just a bunch of weird mumble jumble he likes to sprout. In fact, I'm a bit glad he stopped talking to me. He creeps me out sometimes with him always talking about youth and wearing green spandex" she nonchalantly replied but after seeing the baffled expression on his face, she couldn't help but to continue. She really did love her family but she couldn't help regaling tales about them especially when they freaked other people out.

"It gets crazier though. My cousin, Lee, is totally bent on copying him. He looks like an exact copy of my uncle, and he sounds just like him. I don't know how Kikyo has managed to put up with them for as long as she has."

And he thought his dad was strange. "Your family's weird."

Kagome shrugged. "That's not even half of them. But they're not that bad. I mean, Lee, despite his eccentricities is a nice guy. So what about you? What's your family like?"

"Small. It's just my dad, who's a pretty eccentric guy himself and my younger sisters. They're twins and as different as night and day," he replied before slowly rising on his feet. "I don't know about you but I'm stuffed. Maybe we should get going."

"Hold up, I gotta use the bathroom before we leave."

"Alright."

Ichigo watched as she got up and walked to the bathroom. His gaze even lingered for a few seconds on the door. This whole night had been unbelieveable and part of him still expected to wake up on the bus and find this another dream and if it was, he didn't want to wake up any time soon. He really couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with someone.

Slumping against the wall, he pulled out his cell phone. He was surprised to see that it was already a quarter past three in the morning and even more so surprised by the number of missed calls and text messages he had received. Scrolling through them, he found a majority had come from Miroku but there was at least one message from each of his other friends. Ignoring the texts he dialed Miroku's number.

A fist flew out of nowhere and struck Ichigo right in the jaw. He dropped his phone and almost fell to the ground himself, mostly out of shock than anything else. Straightening himself up, he quickly dodged a kick aimed at his head. The first hit the guy had gotten in had been luck, but he wouldn't catch him off guard again.

The guy who had attacked him looked to about his age, maybe a bit older. He had long black hair tied back into a high ponytail and startling blue eyes that were narrowed in on him. He wore a simple pair of straight legged blue jeans and a fitted brown shirt. He was very tanned and muscular despite his lithe built.

Ichigo had never seen him before in his life.

"Wha," He started to say only to be interrupted mid-word. "Where the hell is my woman?"

Confused, Ichigo's mind instantly went to Kagome but he ignored this. This was her first day here and there was no way she knew this guy. Instead of answering, he returned the hit, catching him off guard. He didn't know who this guy was and he didn't care. His own strike landed on the guy's cheek and Ichigo used his shock to knee him in the stomach. His mystery assailant landed on his back, his glare returning tenfold.

Ichigo attempted to kick him while he was down but immediately two scrawny looking guys that he hadn't noticed showed up, one with a Mohawk and another with multi colored hair, and grabbed Ichigo by each of his arms. He struggled to get out of their hold but their leader was back on his feet and Ichigo ceased his movements, choosing instead to concentrate of the bigger threat.

The guy attempted to grab him by his hair, but Ichigo jumped and kicked him in his gut. The guys who were holding him slackened with their grip and he managed to wrench one of his arms free. Flexing his fist, he punched out one of the guys and elbowed the other in his face.

He didn't spare them much of his time as he ran right to the girl's bathroom. He didn't want to risk Kagome getting caught up in all of this. He ran right into her as she was opening the door. Hastily he grabbed her hand and scrambled off past the three guys.

They ran for a few good blocks before Ichigo felt it was safe enough for them to stop. Leaning against the wall of a random building, he slowly waited for his racing heartbeat to slow down.

"What's going on Ichigo and what happened to you face," Kagome asked, worry evident in her voice. Gently, she touched his face where the hit had left a nasty looking mark.

"It's no big deal, a couple of punks tried to jump me," he casually spoke as if he was talking about the weather.

Despite the panic she had been feeling, Kagome giggled.

"You are such a guy."

Ichigo smirked arrogantly. "C'mon let's get you home. It's late and your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"Crap," she suddenly cursed, stunning Ichigo.

"Wow. I didn't think those kind of words were in your vocabulary," he teased.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him but ignored his words. "I'm such an idiot. They're probably freaking out. Can I borrow you cell phone?"

She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes that looked to be on the verge of tears and Ichigo felt his will crumble. He wouldn't have told her no but the way she was looking at him, he probably would've done anything for her had she asked even cut off his own arm.

"Yea, sure," he said, digging through his pockets for his cell phone. He went though his jeans twice and his jacket three times before realizing why he couldn't find it.

"Fuck. I dropped my damn cell phone at WacDonalds."

Kagome's mood instantly deflated.

"Dead. I am so dead," she groaned.

"You're not dead. Just tell me where you live and I'll take you home. I'm sure they'll understand."

If it was possible, her mood seemed to have soured even more. In a small voice she sheepishly admitted, "I don't know where it is."

"Wait what? You don't know where you live." Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped.

"Kinda. Uhh, don't look at me like that. I know how it sounds but I moved here as a last minute thing and my friends said they'd handle things," she exclaimed, on the verge of hysteria.

This whole night had been crazy enough and the fact that she wasn't even sure where she lived only seemed to make things that much surreal. It was like they were in some kind of ridiculous movie or something.

"You're crazy Kagome Higurashi but c'mon, you can stay at my place for what's left of the night and you can borrow one of my roommate's cell phones," he told her, easing her worry.

Her whole attitude instantly did a one eighty. Squealing, she launched herself at Ichigo, giving him a quick hug.

"You seem too good to be true Ichigo."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. She didn't hear him and he was okay with that. In those few seconds that she had been in his arms, everything felt right and the world suddenly made sense.

* * *

The apartment was oddly empty, especially for the time that it was. Shrugging if off he led Kagome further inside of the three room apartment. It wasn't much but it was home.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy," he said, taking a seat on the couch. He was starting to feel nervous again like he had when he had first seen her on the bus

"Naw its fine." She waved off his concern, taking a seat beside him. "You should've seen my last dorm room. It was a wonder anybody could even walk in there."

Snickering he felt himself relax. He had no reason to be so nervous.

"What about your face, does it still hurt," she asked. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the other lightly touching the spot where he had been hit to re-examine it.

It had stopped hurting a while back but her hands were as soft as they were in his dreams that he didn't stop her. Leaning in closer to her, he boldly placed his own hand on her cheek and drew himself closer to her. Idly he wondered if she tasted like spiced apples.

He decided to test this and closed the distance between their faces. He marveled at the softness of her lips, like a rose pedals. Amazingly enough she tasted just like apples also.

The two hastily broke apart when the door to the apartment was abruptly swung open.

"Of course, things were getting too good to be true," Ichigo thought pessimistically to himself.

**TBC**


End file.
